Shingeki no Kyojin Za- Uzumaki Shinobies: Za· Chikara Rekidai-shi
by Uzumaki7
Summary: The second chapter is the official story. Naruto and Menma are shinobi. Multiple Kekkei genkai Naruto and Menma.
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Kyojin~ Gereru Naito: Za· Chikara Rekidai-shi.

Attack on Titans~ Gelel Knight: The Power Chronicles.

…

* * *

**This is only a Prototype.**

~**A**uthor's **N**ote~

I was surprised as to how many people haven't made that much Naruto and Attack on Titans crossovers. It surprised me even more that most of the stories were just about Sakura Haruno… I hate her for the abusive treatment that she does on Naruto. I only respect her enough because she isn't a bag of uselessness anymore. So I took it upon myself to see what I could do about it, and I decided to write the first few fanfics involving Naruto and one of my one of my abilities that was in the original Naruto series.

Naruto within my story is OC and AU if I'm pronouncing it right; Naruto isn't the same and doesn't follow the shinobi ways. Reading the title Naruto follows a Gelel Knight, a very, very unique ability that is different than the standards of a shinobi. Gelel is very substantial and is completely unique than what chakra can give, Gelel in some way has 1/5 to the Jūbi Shinju's power, being able to destroy an entire continent from the massive vein.

Whether or not you like it doesn't mean it can ruin a story. That all depends on how you use it, and to prove that point, Naruto Godlike abilities are a little overrated because it usually has an arrogant or acting badass wannabe. Come one people, just because he has those abilities doesn't mean he should act that way, Nagato, Hashirama and Madara have Godlike qualities and yet they STILL knew of their limits. Madara Uchiha believed Hashirama could still beat him even when he has Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Mokuton and Rinnegan.

Gelel is something close to being an ultimate energy because it's pure life energy in a form where it can be harnessed. Life energy is the same type of thing Naruto enters in Chakra Mode and do much more than power alone.

And with enough of that, I give you this story, I would also like for you to review, and if you think reviews don't matter, then the story doesn't matter as much as you think then. Reviews give authors confidence and it brings them to think over the ideas a little more. So if you like it at least then at least give a criticism, not flaming but at least something to make it better. Please review and I hope you like the story.

~**E**nd of **A**uthor's **N**ote~

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Attack on Titans.]

* * *

Ps. this is a prototype. If you like this and see some potential than please review or at least PM me to know where I'm going at.

(("Gelel Knight")) Human Speech  
_(("Gelel Knight")) Human Thoughts _  
**(("Gelel Knight")) Titan Speech  
**_**(("Gelel Knight")) Titan Thoughts**_

…

**.**

*-***P**rologue: For life to begin again, another life must die.*-*

**.**

"_I once had parents_"

"_I was taken in by a man who said he wanted peace_"

"_To stop all wars and where the weak are free from oppression_"

"_A Utopia_"

"_Those like me strived to protect and yet many 'Noble Sacrifices' were carried along the way_"

"_But it was all a lie_"

"_My family and friends were killed by the very man who I trusted with my life deceived me from the very being_"

"_And there was nothing that I couldn't do to regret, nothing for me to have left_"

"_All I could do now, was to kill the man who murdered my family, and my brother_"

.

.

Stated within the ancient text of the _Gereru-no-Sho_ (Book of Gelel) it told the history of my people and the developments we attained with the power of the _Gereru-no-Ishi_. The book told the story of how the power of Gelel came to be discovered and used by my ancestors.

It was first discovered long ago as a vein of ore by my ancestors. Only the royal blood of his clan could forge stones from the ore, According to legend, in the early times it was discovered as mineral and forged into a crystallized form, that crystal would be known as The Stone of Gelel, a source of life energy contained within the mineral. Wells would never run dry, livestock would multiple, and overnight trees would continuously bear fruit. It is even said my ancestors looked for ways to stop all life from aging: a process performed with flesh and blood of the body. These same forgers were also the only ones capable of implanting the stones into bodies, as well as destroying them.

But great power brought with it unimaginable catastrophe.

The entire deposit of Gelel is said to be capable of destroying half a continent. For this reason a long and costly war was fought over it, resulting in the ore being sealed away by my ancestors. And now, I am reliving my ancestor's mistake in unsealing it and face that catastrophic consequence.

…

The entire Gereru-no-Kōmyaku (Vein of Gelel) was unstable.

The seal placed upon it was destroyed.

And through its center, I sat quietly within the Sealing Room Chamber, ignoring the catastrophic rampage around me.

The ground was slowly withered, crumbling into the nothingness that it was meant to be, and slowly, being swallowed by the spiraling black vortex underneath.

My heart pulsed steadily, the howling destruction blared at my eardrums. But I ignored, unafraid of my soon to be death. Slowly, I looked up, viewing the gigantic mass of liquidized turquoise falling from caverns ceiling. Monstrous twisters made of the unique substance encaged me like a prison.

I closed my eyes for a quick second, taking in everything around. And slowly, I opened my eyes again.

This was real, this was reality. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a nightmare. This was real.

"_A perfect setting for someone like me_" I thought to myself, believing this was my punishment for the so-called "Sacrifices" I tried to achieve, but in the end gained nothing.

Haido, my teacher and master found me and my brother on the brink of death when my entire village was destroyed, we managed to survive within the rubble of our destroyed village till my master found us. Haido raised us into becoming Gelel knights. But everything we'd done was all a lie. We had been betrayed in the most inexcusable act in our quest in search of the Vein of Gelel. Haido had betrayed us, his loyal subjects Fugai, Ranke, and Kamira who were also Gelel knights and kin to me were killed over his greed.

I pursed my lips together. I felt pain from losing my only family.

I fought alongside my brother. Absorbing the Vein of Gelel to increase our strength against each other, the ancient architect was beginning to crumble from our battle, which soon brought the Seal to be destroyed from the disruption of our fight. We destroyed his stone but at the cost of my brother's life.

This is how I find myself now.

Remembering my time reading the Book of Gelel, I remembered that if the Seal is destroyed, the Gereru-no-Kōmyaku would destroy the entire continent of the Elemental Nation. I also remembered of the forbidden technique used to not only stop the Gereru-no-Kōmyaku but also kill the user as well, with no form of options I chose to sacrifice myself for the honor that had been disgraced by the meaningless slaughter since our time with Haido. Only those of Royal blood could summon it, and me being all that's left, I was ready to die alongside my family.

The Gereru-no-Kōmyaku was tearing itself apart from the inside out.

Seeing the destruction beginning to eat away at the rim of the Sealing Room Chamber, I chuckled a bit in bitterness.

This was how I was going to die.

The monstrous twisters roared in a ghoulish noise that sent shivers down my spine. The near walls of rock had fractured, sending massive boulders down toward the spiraling black vortex. I soon fell, falling into the black abyss of no return.

.

.

~Author's Note~

This was merely a prototype and wanted to see what kind of response you might have for it. Naruto is powerful even without chakra at his disposal.

But I do want to be generous so I'll give you something else to read. Story 2 is below. But only in a summary, don't want to spoil it.

~End of Author's Note~

* * *

.

.

.

**~Summary~**

-What if the world did plunge into the Fourth Great Shinobi World War but it wasn't caused by the Akatsuki Organization's motive in catching the Jinchūriki. What if someone else caused it?

What if the life for the Children of Prophecy, Naruto and Menma Uzumaki were the cause that made the world plunge into the Fourth Great Shinobi World War? What if they chose a different route in order to obtain power? And in time they met a Teacher who knew the same pain as he did and helped them create the now war torn Elemental Nations. What if with the Akatsuki's interference Naruto and Menma failed to stop the resurrection of Shinju Jūbi where Naruto's teacher plays the only act of salvation for his students and sends him and Menma through Space Time and with no way of return.

And slowly over the years they now comes to face the world's problem in fighting against the humanoid creatures known to the world as Titians.

**~End of Summary~**


	2. Unknown Part 1

Shingeki no Kyojin~ Za- Uzumaki Shinobies: Za· Chikara Rekidai-shi.

Attack on Titans~ The Maelstrom Ninjas: The Power Chronicles.

* * *

…

**AN**: You chose story two so I hope you like it. It's short but very justifying in seeing multiple possibilities. And if you are from the old era of anime then please read my Naruto and Evangelion crossover.

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Attack on Titans.]

~Summary~

-What if the world did plunge into the Fourth Great Shinobi World War but it wasn't caused by the Akatsuki Organization's motive in catching the Jinchūriki. What if someone else caused it?

What if the life for the Children of Prophecy, Naruto and Menma Uzumaki were the cause that made the world plunge into the Fourth Great Shinobi World War? What if they chose a different route in order to obtain power? And in time they met a Teacher who knew the same pain as he did and helped them create the now war torn Elemental Nations. What if with the Akatsuki's interference Naruto and Menma failed to stop the resurrection of Shinju Jūbi where Naruto's teacher plays the only act of salvation for his students and sends him and Menma through Space Time and with no way of return.

And slowly over the years they now come to face the world's problem in fighting against the humanoid creatures known to the world as _Titans_.

~End of Summary~

…

(("Kill")) Human Speech  
_(("Destroy")) Human Thoughts _  
**(("The entire world")) Titan Speech  
**_**(("Devour everything")) Titan Thoughts**_

…

* * *

**.**

*-***P**rologue: For life to begin again, another life must die.*-*

**.**

* * *

"_Get up_"

Thunder roared.

"_Get up_"

Lightning snapped.

"_Get up!_"

My eyes snapped open.

I was forcefully brought back to reality.

Rain was seen.

Droplets of cold water had befallen upon me; I was finally awakened, brought back to reality. The ground was cold, my fingernails dug into the mud. I quickly breathed instinctively but quickly coughed out water and mud that had entered my mouth when I breathed in.

My body ached, my flesh burned. My vision had become a hazy, a shroud of grey cloaking everything. My heat thumped within my chest, being heard through my eardrums. Black easily engulfing my eyes each time I closed them.

The coldness and moisture of the rain had covered my entire body in an uncomfortable coat. I gently opened my eyes, gazing up toward the malicious black storm clouds above me. "_Where… where am I?_" I thought tiredly.

Tossing myself to my side I tried to stand (wobbling as I rose). On my knees and forearms I lifted myself, trying to gain my footing. Gravity seemed to dislike me as I stood, my weight pressing down on me. I tilted to the side, shaking my head from the dizziness, but I managed to stand properly. I tried to take a step forward, but I quickly fell to my knees, to drain of chakra.

Lightning cackled from above, more rain poured down on me.

"Menma" I choked, gritting his teeth as I called out to my brother. "Menma" I choked again, falling on my stomach. I couldn't move my body, I was too tired.

Having my head turned to the side I could hear the plops of raindrops hitting the ground.

A groan was heard.

My eyes widen immediately. Looking forward, my chin resting on the ground, I saw my brother lying on the ground. He was still unconscious.

"Menma" I smiled faintly to my only family still alive. His chakra was faint, but enough for him to be alive like me.

Clenching my hands I forcefully stood, walking closer to Menma. Reaching closer I fell beside him.

"_Are we going to die?_" I thought weakly, darkness was slowly beginning to consume me vision. I was so very tired; I just need to close my eyes: that's all I need to do. I just needed to sleep.

Darkness soon swept me.

…

* * *

~**A**uthor's **N**ote~

I was surprised as to how many people haven't made that much Naruto and Attack on Titans crossovers. It surprised me even more that most of the stories were just about Sakura Haruno… I hate her for the abusive treatment that she does on Naruto. I only respect her enough because she isn't a bag of uselessness anymore. So I took it upon myself to see what I could do about it, and I decided to write the first few fanfics involving Naruto but a more complex Naruto character where unlike the series, he has a twin brother.

That person is known as Naruto's universal counterpart Menma.

The complexity of their character is strong and difficult because both Naruto and Menma follow their Uzumaki Heritage.

If any of you are aware of the Naruto Shippūden Movie 3: The Will of Fire, one of the characters peaked my interest and that character is Hiruko. Both are trained by him and obtain his abilities and are able to receive four Kekkei genkai because of this. So I will give YOU, the fans the many choices of Kekkei genkai, but two are of my choice, the rest of the three are up to you, oh, and because of the four Kekkei genkai both Naruto and Menma (out of my choice) can be immortal.

Naruto and Menma, for the first time in my story are Godly, not Godlike. There is a difference in what my aspect of Godly and Godlike, Naruto and Menma aren't arrogant and overpowered, trust me on that, there powers in the Titan universe are and seen almost Godlike but not in Naruto's world.

Naruto within my story is OC and AU if I'm pronouncing it right, this is because Naruto and Menma follow the ancestry of the Uzumaki clan, but that's a bit minor too. They have no direct connection to Konoha other than being the cause of the 4th Great Shinobi World War.

And here is a rant for you to understand that even with their powers; they can fight against a Titan with some effort and difficulty.

And whether or not you like it doesn't mean it can ruin a story. That all depends on how you use it, and to prove that point, the Naruto Godlike abilities are a little overrated because it usually has an arrogant or acting badass wannabe Naruto. Come one people, just because he has those abilities doesn't mean he should act that way, Nagato, Hashirama and Madara have Godly or Godlike qualities and yet they STILL knew of their limits. Madara Uchiha believed Hashirama could still beat him even when he has his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Mokuton and Rinnegan.

Naruto and Menma are somewhat of an anti-hero, neither good nor bad. Just a blank plank of many possibilities.

And with enough of that, I give you this story, I would also like for you to review, and if you think reviews don't matter, then the story doesn't matter as much as you think then. Reviews give authors confidence and it brings them to think over the ideas a little more. So if you like it at least then at least give a criticism, not flaming but at least something to make it better. Please review and I hope you like the story.

~**E**nd of **A**uthor's **N**ote~

Ps. Naruto and Menma aren't Jinchūriki, if you didn't understand the summary, well I will put it this way. Naruto and Menma FAILED to stop the resurrection of the Shinju Jūbi.


End file.
